


Watching Baby

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spends some time just watching Dean sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Watching Baby  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Baby!Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John spends some time just watching Dean sleep.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

John eased out of bed, careful not to wake Mary and pulled on his pants. 

He made his way silently to the nursery. His little baby boy lie sound asleep in his crib, his mouth making sucking noises even in his sleep. John reached down and gently caressed the soft cheek.

He knew he should go back to bed after all he had to get up early in the morning to go to work but he would only stay and watch Dean for a few more minutes.

Mary found him the next morning asleep in the rocker beside the crib.


End file.
